


Honesty problem

by treerose61



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Short, Sleepy confession, Wine, akashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treerose61/pseuds/treerose61
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi holds a party with the GOMs and their teammates but they all get drunk.<br/>Furihatas an honest drunk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty problem

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so bad. :(

Akashi had no idea why he decided to throw a party where all the GOMs and their teammates were invited. He was especially out of his mind thinking wine was a good thing to have around a bunch of teens. Trying to hold a sophisticated adult party with them seemed pointless now that he thought about it. He assumed all of his teammates would be mature and drink normally but no! They decided to over drink and party a bit too much.   
Now he sat in a circle of people playing cards, and unfortunately, most of the people playing were drunk. Kisa was flirting with everyone and leaning across the circle every minute to tease and touch someone, messing up the cards along the way. Kagami was half asleep, leaving Akashi to assume he was a sleepy drunk. And Worst of all, a cute brown headed boy was seated beside him and practically on him. He didn't even know why he liked the boy in the first place.   
First of all he was way to jumpy and shy, second he was afraid of him, and third he was seemingly normal. Unfortunately fate was cruel and he found himself intrigued and amused when in the presence of Furihata. How they managed to become friends was beyond him. 

He was taken out of his thoughts by Kuroko's snickering. He never saw the boy react much to anything but gosh was he a silly drunk. He made continuous jokes and shoved at everyone, being the observer he was, he joked about everyone's crushes too. Akashi watched amused as several people blushed and told the boy to shut it.   
"Akashi-San..I'm tired." Furihata yawned, startling Akashi a bit as he looked down at him.  
Akashi chuckled slightly at the boy's sleepy expression and gently ruffled his hair.   
"What about it" he asked the yawning boy.  
"Can.*yawn* You take me to bed?"   
He stopped snickering and gulped, that would involve holding him in his arms and laying him in his bed. He felt a blush spread across his cheeks as many thoughts bounced into his mind and he shook them away. 'Furihata wasn't implying anything like that' he thought.   
Furihata smiled at Akashi blushing, his expression was too cute, his eyebrows were scrunched together and his face dusted in red hue.   
"Your so cute Sei" Furihata blurted out. Unfortunately for Akashi, or maybe fortunately, Furihata was totally an honest drunk.   
"U..uhum, t..thanks..Kouki" he stuttered, whispering the last part uncertainly.   
Kouki blushed and scooted closer to Akashi. "Can you come with me to bed Sei" he asked softly.  
Wine! Wine was definitely his enemy! A substance Akashi was never bringing near Furihata again he decided.   
He jumped when Kouki's hands grabbed his shirt and he looked down. He sighed in defeat when Kouki looked up at him pleading. "Fine"  
He pulled the boy into his arms, shivering slightly when he slipped a hand around his neck to hold on.   
He huffed as he walked down the hall towards his room, Kouki was heavier then he looked.   
He pushed open his door, thankful it hadn't been shut all the way and walked in. He gently laid him down and was turning to leave when he felt a tug on his shirt.  
"Don't leave Sei, I want you to sleep with me" Kouki whined softly.  
Akashi blushed, this was probably the only time he hadn't had a good composer and he blamed the wine 100%, it wasn't because of his crush at all. Definitely not! He gulped nervously and slipped in beside Kouki. "If that's what you want Kouki" he whispered.   
Kouki smiled and scooted closer to Akashi, snuggling into his side as he dozed off.   
Akashi smiled happily as he watched him sleep, he would definitely never forget this. So what if he was slightly falling hard for the clumsy idiot, it didn't matter. He definitely loved him and wasn't going to let him go.  
He was starting to doze off in the warm comfort of Kouki but nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise at Kouki's mumbled words  
" I love, Sei "  
Maybe just maybe, Akashi chuckled, getting Kouki to be his wouldn't be to hard he thought, as he tugged the boy under his arm.


End file.
